


Little Bird

by PikaB119



Series: A Tale of Kings and Foxes [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash isn't even mentioned in this what??, But I am okay with that., Does this count as fluff??, Fite me!, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Prof. Aurem Juniper is tho, This is a lot shorter than I was originally expecting, crack treated semi-seriously?, fluff??, okay Prof. Burnet is also Best Mom™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaB119/pseuds/PikaB119
Summary: “Don’t worry,” she says, talking to nothing but empty air and maybe two pokémon. “I promise you’re safe now.”





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> More of the series where I break as much shit as I fix. Oops.

* * *

**_Little Bird_ **

* * *

“Miss Burnet?” N asks with all the quietness of a beaten lillipup looking for pets. He looks as much as he  _ sounds  _ the part too, which doesn’t help the comparison at all. Burnet likes to think of herself as inoffensive ―or at least self-aware enough to know when to keep her mouth shut. But hearing about something secondhand isn’t the same as seeing it for yourself.

And the kid Aurem had asked her to help with looks  _ and  _ acts like the textbook definition for child abuse.

“Yep, that’s me!” she says, instead of the literal millions of other things she could’ve spat out. N gives her an odd look then, only softened by the ball of black fur that peeks out from the curtain of meadow green hair the boy sports to nose at his cheek. Burnet has to laugh a little at the sight. “―So you must be N.”

N doesn’t flinch at her mentioning his name aloud. But time spent with Lusamine at Aether Paradise has taught her a thing or two. She doesn’t miss how N stiffens or how his zorua goes perfectly still. Neither takes the chance to look at their surroundings, but it’s very obviously a near thing.

“Prof. Juniper said that you were going to…”

“C’mon,” she interrupts as gently as she can. “My car’s waiting out front, and traveling can be exhausting even for an old hat like me.”

* * *

Home for Burnet isn’t very far from the airport. A half-hour drive on days where the city traffic is bad. N doesn’t even manage ten minutes before he’s snoring like a slaking in the passenger seat. She can’t help the smile she knows spreads across her face at the sight.

But she doesn’t particularly want to either.

“Don’t worry,” she says, talking to nothing but air and maybe two pokémon. “I  _ promise _ you're safe now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact; It's been so long since I last played Black and White or Black 2 and White 2, that I forgot that Prof. Juniper had a first name.
> 
> Fun Fact #2: She's one of four pokémon researchers who have a known first name in the video games, the others being Samual Oak, his cousin Samson Oak, and Prof. Augustine Sycamore. Five, if you're going by the anime, which has Prof. Philena Ivy.


End file.
